


oh how the stars light up the overcast sky in the silence of the night

by fallingforboys



Series: watch the wilted flowers stand tall again as we dare to dream [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, McCall Pack, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Theo Raeken & Brett Talbot Friendship, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys
Summary: Liam knew something was wrong.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: watch the wilted flowers stand tall again as we dare to dream [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	oh how the stars light up the overcast sky in the silence of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Liam's point of view during Theo's capture.

Liam knew something was wrong. Brett _never_ called him- always leaving it to Theo or Alec to contact him rather than using his own phone. 

“Brett?”

“Liam, thank god,” the other werewolf sounded panicked, and now Liam was panicking, because Brett _never_ panicked. “Theo’s missing.”

Liam’s stomach dropped. “ _What?_ ”

“He went out thirty minutes ago to get some groceries, and he was supposed to be back in ten, but then he didn’t come back. So I called him, but he’s not picking up his phone or answering any of my texts, and something’s wrong. Liam, _something’s wrong_.”

The werewolf’s mind was racing. Too fast to think clearly, focused only on Theo. Theo’s missing. Theo’s _missing_. _Fuck_ , Theo’s missing. “Okay,” Liam finally said, trying to steady his heartbeat and think of a plan. “I’m gonna call Scott and the rest of the pack. Just stay at the McCall’s. We’ll meet you there.”

Liam barely heard Brett’s _okay_ before he hung up and called Scott. “Scott,” he breathed out in relief when the alpha picked up quickly. 

“Liam? Is everything okay?”

“No, Theo’s missing. Me and Brett are both kinda freaking out right now, and we need someone who can think straight. Can you meet us at your house?”

The alpha swore. “We’ll be there as fast as possible,” Scott hesitated for a second, then continued. “Liam, listen to me. _Do not_ go after him, okay? You and Brett, both of you, I know how much he means to you guys, but we need to do this with a plan. Brett… he’s gonna be angry and he’s gonna want to rush into this headfirst, but _calm him down_. Got it?”

Liam exhaled sharply. Theo was _missing_ and the only thing he wanted to do was find him. But Scott was right, and running into this without a plan would only hurt their chances. “Okay, got it.”

Scott ended the call, and Liam quickly texted Mason about the situation, telling him to let the rest of the pack know. He grabbed his bike from the garage, and pedaled as fast as he could- making it to Scott’s house in record time. True to Scott’s prediction, Brett was on the verge of running out to look for Theo.

“ _Brett_ , wait,” Liam said, and the other werewolf growled, “Think about this. What would Theo do if it was you missing? You think he’d rush into this without thinking it through?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Brett snarled and Liam faltered. 

Theo probably _would_ run into danger headfirst if Brett or Liam were missing. _Fuck, that was the wrong strategy_. 

“ _Okay,_ bad example, but _still_ ,” Liam placed his hands on Brett’s shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch, “Scott’s almost here, and then we’ll go, okay? We’re going to find him.”

The tall werewolf breathed heavily, trying to control his shift. Never in Liam’s life had he thought that _he_ would be the logical one, calming someone down from their anger. He almost laughed at the absurd situation, but then the front door slammed open and the older pack stormed in.

Liam was about to ask what the plan was when he noticed Peter walk in behind Malia and Derek. 

“What's he doing here?” he asked- the older werewolf never showed up to pack meetings. 

Scott was solemn and his eyes tightened. “We bumped into him on our way here. He picked up Monroe’s scent when he was in the preserve. She’s back.”

Liam’s heart sank. “And she has Theo.”

“More likely than not,” Stiles said, and Brett growled. 

“Then what are we still doing here, we need to _go_.” Liam placed a hand on Brett’s shoulder again, squeezing lightly. When it came to Theo, Liam and the other werewolf agreed more often than not.

“He’s right,” Derek interjected, cutting off Scott's protest to make a plan first. “If Monroe _does_ have Theo, he’s not going to have much time. She’s not one for beating around the bush.”

The pack seemed to reach a consensus- follow Peter. The older werewolf led them back to the preserve where he caught the scent, and ten minutes later, they were standing in front of an abandoned warehouse. 

Peter raised a finger to his lips, tilting his head as he slowly walked inside, the rest of the pack following closely behind. 

“It’s too bad you suddenly decided to be loyal,” Monroe’s voice drifted through the air, and the pack tensed. That didn’t sound good. Liam and Brett growled softly, hearing Theo’s quiet whimper. 

“I’m sorry.” Scott and Derek had to restrain Liam and Brett as Theo’s words filled their ears. 

“He’s going to _die_ , let me _go_ ,” Liam squirmed in Scott’s arms, but the alpha held on tight.

“Liam, _wait_.”

Suddenly, a loud roar filled the warehouse, and the pack’s heads snapped up. Peter was in front of Monroe, his fangs glistening in the dim light. Before anyone could say anything, Peter’s claws were in her chest and she choked. 

For once, Scott didn’t say anything about Peter killing someone. Because the pack’s attention was drawn to the tied-up chimera hanging against the fence, a small tube connected to his arm. His head hung low, unmoving. 

“ _Theo!_ ” Liam screamed, running over to his boyfriend. The chimera didn’t look up, didn’t show any sign of hearing the werewolf. Liam quickly listened for Theo’s heartbeat, and sighed in relief when it registered in his ears.

“Theo, we’re here, wake up,” the younger boy said gently, grabbing Theo’s face in his hands and lifting him up. _Oh god._ Blood covered the older boy’s face, black liquid dripping from his mouth. Brett had reached the chimera too, and immediately ripped out the IV from Theo. 

“C’mon Theo,” Brett pleaded with his best friend, and Liam reached up to untie the chimera’s hands. As soon as his hands were free, Theo collapsed forward into Brett and the werewolf stumbled back with the weight before wrapping his arms tightly around his friend and supporting him. 

“We need to bring him back home,” Isaac stated, but Brett growled when the other werewolf reached towards Theo. Liam quickly moved, taking Theo’s right arm and throwing it over his shoulder, supporting half of his weight. They made their way out of the warehouse, Derek staying behind to take care of Monroe. 

Stiles started his Jeep, and fifteen minutes later, they reached Scott’s house. Liam and Brett carried Theo inside, and Melissa screamed at the sight. She pressed into Argent’s side as he wrapped an arm around her, his mouth tight. 

They laid Theo on the couch, and Melissa quickly began checking him for major injuries. 

“Theo, you gotta wake up,” Liam pleaded with his boyfriend, kneeling next to him beside the couch. He wrapped his hand around the chimera’s wrist, siphoning his pain, and Brett and Scott immediately followed suit, black lines slithering up their arms. 

“He needs to go to the hospital, the wolfsbane in his body needs to be flushed out. Taking his pain won’t work,” Peter stated quietly, and Melissa stood up suddenly. 

“No time for the hospital. I’ve got the supplies I need here. After everything that happened the past year, I’ve learned to keep some things at home.” She re-entered the room, her arms full with medical equipment. 

“Aren’t you not supposed to take that stuff out of the hospital?” Malia asked, and Melissa glared at her. The werecoyote’s eyes widened for a second before she nodded, mimicking zipping up her lips.

Five minutes later, everything was set up, and a few minutes after that, Theo began to look less pale and sickly than he was before. 

The front door opened, and Mason and the rest of the Puppy Pack ran in, stopping at the sight of Theo on the couch, the pack surrounding him.

“Oh my god,” Alec whispered, and his eyes grew wet. Nolan quickly made his way to Brett’s side, grabbing his hand. The werewolf’s shoulders relaxed a little, and he unconsciously leaned into Nolan. 

“How long is this going to take?” Mason asked, and Melissa sighed. 

“I don’t know. All we can do now is wait.”

__________________________________

Ten, slow minutes later, Melissa announced that the procedure was done, and the pack exhaled in relief. 

The relief was short-lived, however, because Theo still didn’t wake up. 

“Why isn’t he opening his eyes?” Brett growled and Liam was starting to lose his mind. More than he already was. 

“Theo, _please_ ,” Liam said, and he placed his head on the chimera’s stomach. “ _Please,_ wake up.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he knew it was Scott. “Liam, this won’t work instantly. His body needs time to repair itself.”

Liam growled, his eyes flashing, and he suddenly sat up straight, knocking Scott’s hand off. “I’m staying here, don’t try to stop me.” 

“Liam, he needs tim-”

This time, it was Brett that growled, his fangs dropping as he turned to Scott. “If you’re not gonna be helpful, _leave_.” And for once, Liam was grateful for Brett’s rudeness. 

Derek walked in through the door, and glanced at Scott. The alpha seemed to understand what he was saying, because he and the rest of the older pack followed the older werewolf into the kitchen. Not that it did much- Liam and Brett could still hear every word. 

“Monroe?”

“Taken care of,” Derek answered Scott, and the alpha sighed. 

“Liam and Brett refuse to move, they’re not even getting up to get cleaned up.”

The two werewolves next to Theo glanced up at their names, and exchanged a dry look. Did Scott really think that they would leave the chimera when he was in this condition?

“Scott, he’s one’s boyfriend, and the other’s best friend,” Stiles whispered, and Liam just _knew_ that he was rolling his eyes. “I would be more surprised if one of them _did_ get up when you told them to.”

Liam knew there was a reason he liked Stiles. Brett seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because his mouth quirked up for a second, before it slipped away just as fast.

“Stiles is right,” Liam had never been more glad Lydia was there, “What if it was Stiles in that position? Or Malia? What would you be doing?”

Scott sighed again heavily. “Okay, I get it,” he said, guilt creeping into his voice. 

Liam closed his eyes, relieved that Scott wouldn’t be pestering them anymore when he felt Theo’s hand twitch in his. His eyes flung open, and he yelped.

Everyone immediately rushed in, and Liam stared at Theo. “His hand moved,” he murmured, keeping his eyes strictly on his boyfriend. 

“ _Theo,_ wake up,” Liam pleaded.

“Guys, give him some space. You’re crowding him,” Scott interjected, and the rest of the pack, save for Liam and Brett, moved back a step.

“He’s been injected with wolfsbane, and based on the drip next to him, it was lethal,” Stiles noted, and Liam had the sudden urge to slam the human’s face into a table. 

“ _Shut the fuck up_ , Stiles. You’re not helping,” Brett hissed, and Liam almost hugged him. But then Theo’s mouth curved up.

“He moved!” Liam exclaimed, gripping the chimera’s hand again.

“He’s smiling!” Corey said, and Liam could see Theo’s eyes moving slightly behind his eyelids.

“Theo, wake the fuck up.” Liam almost smiled at Brett’s blunt words, but then Theo’s breath hitched, and the werewolf realized that it was in pain. The younger boy seized the chimera’s hand and black veins started to make their way up his arm, and Scott did the same. 

Theo’s eyes blinked open. 


End file.
